life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Guest Room
The guest room is a room located on the upper floor of the Reynolds Household, directly across from the stairwell. After Sean and Daniel Diaz arrive at their home, Claire and Stephen Reynolds decide to let the brothers stay in their guest room for the time being. Exterior On the door's front, a wooden plaque with the word "Guestroom" in cursive hangs from an ornamental blue ribbon. Interior On the night of their arrival, the Reynolds' guest room contains a bed, a dresser with a box of tissues and a photo of Esteban, a desk with a reading lamp and a cross hanging above it, and a tall dresser. Several blue binders, cardboard boxes, bins, and shopping bags lie around the room. Two landscape paintings are hung on the walls, and a wall-mounted shelf holds a photo of a woman with long brown hair wearing academic regalia. An unplugged space heater and a trash can sit by the desk, and an outlet strip is plugged into the wall socket next to the bed. A week later, the room's walls have become adorned with various posters and comic book pages depicting Hawt Dawg Man and Power Bear. The space heater has been plugged into the outlet strip, and piles of dirty clothes lie around the bed alongside Daniel's Draw-A-Lot tablet. On the dresser are the reading lamp, the photo of Esteban, the sketchbook, and one of Stephen's crime novels, with a water bottle placed in front of the dresser and the tissue box having been moved underneath it. Several toys are scattered around the room, including miniature cars, building blocks, and a space toy. The pair of dice from Sean and Daniel's Ship, Captain, and Crew game from the abandoned house lies on the desk alongside a pair of earmuffs and (if they won one from Bear Station) Daniel's chibi Power Bear toy. Mushroom's bandanna sits on the bedroom's windowsill. Episode Two - "Rules" After Sean arrives with Daniel at their home and tells them about the events in Seattle, Claire fixes up a meal for the brothers before sending to the guest room. As the brothers make themselves comfortable, Claire comes up to the room to check on them and offers to say a prayer with them before bed. After she leaves, Sean and Daniel talk about the latter's powers and their mother's room before drifting off to sleep. A week later, Sean wakes up in the room to the sound of Daniel and Stephen playing with the model railway and Claire calling him down for breakfast. After he gets dressed, Sean exits the room to go downstairs. Later, while doing the house chores on Claire's request, Sean can tell Daniel to tidy the room; if he agrees to do so, Sean can find him organizing their clothes with his powers and has the option of telling him to stop. The next morning, Sean wakes up in the room to find a message on Daniel's Draw-A-Lot tablet saying that he had gone over to the neighbor's house. After getting dressed in his winter clothing, Sean leaves the room to go check on Daniel. Later that day, after their location is discovered by the police, Sean runs up to the room off-screen to pack his and Daniel's belongings before leaving the house behind. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Two - "Rules" * * * * * * * * He can look at Daniel's bag * * * * Gallery Screenshots Reynolds_Household_-_Guest_Room_Claire_entering.png|Claire entering the guest room to check on Sean and Daniel. Reynolds_Household_-_Guest_Room_outwindow.png|An external view of the guest room from the window. Reynolds_Household_-_Guest_Room_(Sean_wake).png|Sean waking up after a week staying in the Reynolds' household. de:Max' Zimmer pl:Pokój 219 pt-br:Quarto da Max ru:Комната Макс Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Locations Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Reynolds Household Category:Bedrooms Category:Season 2 Category:Reynolds Family